Memoirs
by kala-kimipeli
Summary: Suffering from a tragedy in her life she cant remember anything. All she knows is that she hates him. Wants him dead. If only she could remember who he was.
1. Default Chapter

I saw blood. Lots of it. It covered me. And someone else.

I saw a gun . I was holding it. It shined in my face. Blinding me.

I heard a shot. I was shaken by it. It felt like an earthquake. Shaking me.

I heard a scream. Unlike any screams before it. It shattered my ears. Deafening me.

I ran away. Poor bloody screaming me. Ran away.

Something went wrong says the old house.

The floor covered in blood.

A single stuffed toy looked at the mess.

He knew what happened.

Smiling evilly. He knew.

Poor bloody screaming me ran away. I ran anywhere and everywhere. Poor bloody screaming me.

I ran to someone. Poor bloody screaming me ran to someone. Someone that I cannot remember. Someone who ruined my life. Poor bloody screaming me's life.

Journal,

She ran to me. I didn't know who she was. She just turned up one day. At my house. She was covered in dry blood. Her clothes all torn. Her hair matted with mud. An unusual mess. She was crying. I stood there. I didn't know what to do for the poor girl.

"And how do you feel about that Miss. Kinomoto?"

How do I feel? You took away my drugs. Stuck me in a psychiatric hospital. Sold everything I had. And your asking how I feel?

I screamed. I screamed words that explained how I felt.

Poor screaming disoriented me was stuck psychiatric hospital. Poor screaming disoriented me.

Counselling. What they said I needed was counselling. What do I say to that?

I say "Screw you"

They say "No choice"

I say "Damn you all to hell"

They say: Sedatives

I say: Nothing

They say "Good girl"

I say "Screw you"

She said to me

"I shot him"

"Who?" I asked

"I don't know who"

She collapsed to the ground sobbing. I took her inside. I let her get clean and wear some of my clothes. She didn't talk after that. Not one word. I gave up trying to get her to speak to me. She would just sit on the couch and stare. Almost as if she was by herself.

Here I lay on this hospital bed. Poor deprived me. They messed with my head. Made poor deprived me think I had my drugs. They messed with poor deprived me. They gave me medical pills to knock me out and keep poor deprived me from throttling them.

They say "Neurotic"

I say "Bastards"

They say "Crazy"

I say "Assholes"

They say "Rehabilitation ward"

I say "You touch me I'll bite you"

I called doctors. Psychiatrist. They didn't know what to do. I called my own therapist. He asked mindless questions. And asked for a special meeting. I bet he thought I was more crazy than what her first thought me to be.

Poor sedated me. Lying on a hospital bed in the Rehab ward. Lock down. Poor sedated me is in lock down. I couldn't move. Poor sedated me couldn't move. Only the dark lungs I held in my body breathed.

They say "No family"

I say "Damn right"

They say "Orphan"

I say "Your pushing it"

They say "Lost memory"

I say "Who are you?"

Yes. People thought I was crazy. Or suffering from neurosis. Either one. Why did people think I was crazy? Maybe because I made up random stories that made no sense. Obsessed over weird things. Was a neurotic.

Poor insane me is thinking. Thinking about him. Him. The person who screwed up poor insane me's life. Him who I hated. Him who I will never remember. Him who poor insane me is making my stomach hurt.

They say "What's wrong?"

I say "Everything"

They say "Must be sedatives"

I say "Screw off"

The girl stayed at my house for a day or two. One day she just disappeared. Took off without a word or even any notice when I was in my bedroom. She went through my medicine cabinet. Took my meds and sleeping pills with her to wherever she went.

Poor drugged up me doesn't remember anything about myself. About what happened to me. At least not before the last two weeks. Poor drugged up me popped pills. Different types every day. At least until someone found poor drugged up me and sent me here. And now, poor drugged up me is attached to an IV along with other things I guessed to be sedatives.

"Was it worth it?" They ask

"Yep" I say

"To almost kill yourself and not live the rest of you life?" They ask

"I don't have a life. Therefore nothing to loose" I say

I hadn't seen her for about two weeks. I was starting to wonder where she went. I was walking back from the therapist office. I heard a crash in the alley way. Me having the curious mind I am burdened with walked down the alley to find the girl that had come to my house. She had empty medicine bottles around her with an empty water bottle. She was lying on the ground . Passed out I guess.

It's what the counsellor asks everyday. Poor neurotic me gives the same answer everyday. They wanted me to have a life. Poor neurotic me didn't care. I wouldn't eat. I wasn't hungry. But poor neurotic me was forced to.

"Anorexic" They say

"Your moms anorexic" I say

"Feeding tubes" They say

"Fine I'll eat" I say

I took her to the hospital. They said she needed psychiatric care. Maybe even rehabilitation. I felt bad for doing that to her. But she needed it. Maybe as much as I did. The hospital people called me a day later to say that she was moved to lock down. I didn't know why they called me. I guessed they thought I was her boyfriend or something. They kept on calling me. Sometimes to say she has odd behaviour and to ask if I knew anything about it. Or to say that she got into other peoples meds and nearly died… again.

Therapy. They said poor dead me needed therapy. Poor dead me refused. But that didn't stop them from strapping me to a chair only to say nothing to the therapy bastard.

"Wont talk" They say

"Damn right" I say

"Truth pills" They say

"I'll talk" I say

It seemed that she just wanted to die. But something always stopped her from doing it. I think she might have tried to kill herself before she came to me. But she didn't talk so I wouldn't have known. The doctors asked if she had any family. I didn't know but if I had to guess I would say no. It's almost like this girl didn't live at all. She knew her name. She knew where she came from.

Kinomoto Sakura

Japan

Those were the only two things useful to her and the doctors. They said that she only really cursed at them and threatened them. And she was very violent. Her specialty was biting. A nurse nearly lost his pinkie finger.

Poor disoriented me got into the drug cabinet. Took other peoples meds and sleeping pills. Poor disoriented me was found on the floor nearly dead. Until nurses and doctors decided to take poor disoriented me's freedom away.

She was kind of like me. Neurotic. Said to be crazy. Yes she told them random stories that made no sense. Just like I do. If anything it was more to get out of telling a lie about something. Confusing, but just a habit that we both have.

I say "Die"

They say "Live"

I say "Hell"

They say "Here"

It kind of scared me. If she was like me the way I am now, would I end up like the way she is now? A druggie who pops pills and nearly killing myself. And doesn't remember anything but my name and where I came from. It scared me.

Here was hell. But I am still alive.

Sincerely

Li Sayoran

So first chapter of new story. Kind of creepy. Gets off on a weird start. But you know. Its fun that way. Unless you don't like it that way then that's fine to just say it in your head and not to me please!

Luv Janey


	2. Chapter 2

I dropped silver blades to the ground. I stared at my arm as hot, sticky, red liquid dripped to the white carpet. I panicked. But I didn't run around screaming. It was all in my head. I was scared. But I didn't shake and sweat. It was all in my eyes. I wasn't going to call anybody. I wasn't going to scream for help. I just crawled into me bed and fell asleep. Hoping I would never wake up.

They came back. Every second. Of every minute. Of every hour. Of every day. Dreams. Nightmares…. Memories. They tortured poor psychotic me. I cant stop them from coming. That's what drives poor psychotic me crazy. I don't know what they are. What they mean. They just keep coming back. Hurting poor psychotic me.

……

"Is Mr. Li there please?" A nurse from the hospital said.

"Speaking." I said.

"It is about Sakura. She was very violent today. She trashed her room and blew out the window with a chair and tried to jump out of it." They say.

"Oh I see. Is she ok?" I ask.

"We had to put her in lock down… again. Would you mind coming down here?" They ask.

" But she doesn't even know me." I say

"If only for her to see a new face. You never know. She might just remember something." They say.

"Fine. I'll be there in about ten minutes." I say.

…….

Poor crazy me thrashed around the hospital room. Knocking over tables, beds. Punching holes in the walls. Throwing a chair out the window. Trying to climb through the window so poor crazy me could jump off of it and hope that I am seven floors from the ground. Nurses and doctors holding poor crazy me back. They managed to strap me to a bed. I couldn't move so poor crazy me didn't bother trying.

They say "Sedate her"

I say "Knock yourself out."

They say "Call him"

I say "Call who?"

They say :Sedatives

I say :Nothing

……

She laid there. Strapped to the bed. Glaring at me with her tortured eyes. Flipping me off whenever I talked to her. This was going nowhere. I wondered how long they planned to keep me in here with her. I was afraid that she would brake her bindings and try to kill me. I had no doubt that she thought about it. Just the way she stared at me.

……

He's looking at me. He's sitting in a chair. Just looking at poor suicidal me. He tried to talk to me. I could only move my hands so poor suicidal me just flipped him off. We had a staring contest. Poor suicidal me wouldn't back down. Neither would he. I was thinking. Thinking about how I could kill him. Blood, pain and torture. Just like how poor suicidal me would kill that other boy. And after I made sure they were in hell… I would follow them.

They say "Time to go"

I say "Finally"

They say "Say goodbye"

I say "Go to hell"

They say "Be nice"

I say "Screw you"

I watched them leave with the boy. Poor suicidal me was grounded to nothing but to watch and glare at the boy.

…….

I didn't get why she acted that way. I mean sure she wouldn't like to be in the Rehab ward and in lock down. And be sedated almost everyday. And be strapped to a bed…. Ok. So I could see her reason for doing that I guess. But maybe she suffers from something other than drug abuse and neurosis.

…….

"How are you today Miss Kinomoto?" They ask.

"Screw you." I say.

"I see. Lovely as ever." They say.

"Bastard." I say.

Tomoyo. She doesn't take crap from anyone. Not even poor hostile me. Just sits there and talks. Whether poor hostile me is listening or not. Her ever sickening glossy look is how she is everyday. Every time she sees poor hostile me.

……..

I get to my house and I realize I am locked out because I left my jacket in the hospital. I had to go back and get it because my house keys are in the pockets.

Visiting hours are over. But I manage to get in unnoticed. I get to the girls room where I left my jacket. I look through to the tiny window. I didn't see anything so I went in.

……..

Someone opened up poor crazy me's door. I heard from the tiny bathroom I was in. Whoever it was walked past the bathroom and more into the outside room. Poor crazy me opened the door a crack so I could see who it was.

Him.

It was the boy again. Come to take his jacket.

…….

I saw my jacket on the chair I had sat on. They moved the chair to the other side of the room. I walked back there to pick it up. It was odd that I saw no one in here.

I suddenly heard a yell and some running feet. I turned around only to see a swish of golden brown hair. I felt a pain in my arm. Something that felt like teeth sinking into my skin. I looked down to see the girl biting my arm and as a reward to her blood trickled into her mouth and down my wrist.

………

His back was turned to poor psycho me. I stepped out of the bathroom and ran towards him. I yelled just in time for him to turn around but not save himself from poor psycho me. I bit down on his arm. Hard enough to draw blood. But I did not satisfy poor psycho me. My hands reached for his throat but he knocked them away with his free arm.

I heard people come into the room. Poor psycho me didn't care. I just bit down harder on the boys arm. He yelled to the people "Stay back!" The fool. Poor psycho me was just going to try to kill him.

…………

My arm was starting to go numb. The girl had a strong bite. I wouldn't be surprised if she could bite my whole arm off if she wanted.

"Stay back!" I say to the doctors who came rushing into the room.

"But sir. We must help you!" They say.

"No. Just hold on a minute." I say.

What was I thinking at that time? I didn't know. A girl was attached to my arm. I was bleeding. And I wasn't allowing help? Maybe I truly was crazy.

"Sakura." I say.

She just bit down harder.

"Listen. I know your scared. I know. But please. Let go." I say. I still didn't know what I was doing.

She just looked up at me. Glaring her cold glare again.

"I wont let them drug you again. I'll forbid it. I wont let them. But I can only to that if you don't fight me." I say

…….

This boy was compromising. Compromising with poor demented me. If I let go he wont loose an arm. If poor demented me lets go I wont be drugged. Standing eye level with him, poor demented me could see he wasn't lying. His deep amber eyes said so. His facial expression said so. His tone of voice said so. But maybe he was lying. Just to get poor demented me to let go of his arm. Maybe he was trained to not show what he was feeling. Just to get poor demented me off of his arm.

……..

I could see she thought I was lying. I needed her to know that I wasn't.

"Get out!" I say to the doctors.

"But si-" They say before I interrupt.

"If you don't want to be in my position right now you will leave. I need to show her I am not lying. You will not drug her. Now get out." I say.

They do go out. Only to stand looking in through the window.

"Please. They are not in here. I will not let them take you. I promise. Now. Will you let go of me?" I ask.

…………

He got them out. Just to prove a point to poor desperate me. But I didn't let go… yet. Poor desperate me just stared at him. Stared at his face. Made sure he knew that I was still mad at him for whatever reason. He just stared back.

I bit down a little harder for a second and then released him. Wiping blood from poor desperate me's lips, as he wiped blood from his arm.

He says "Thank you"

I say "Screw you"

He says " Its nice that you appreciate that I got you out of being drugged"

I say " It wont be nice if I decide to bite you again"

He says "No it wont. Will you allow me to leave with the promise that you wont bite me again?"

I say "As long as you can get me out of here"

He says "I cant do that"

I say " Then I cant promise you either"

He says " I already promised you one thing. I think you might owe me a little something"

I say "If that little something involves ripping your head off then I'll be glad to"

He says " No. But you can promise me that you'll let me come back again?"

I say "Sure you want to take that chance?"

He says "Absolutely"

He leaves. Poor desperate me watches him leave for the second time that day.

Promises. They don't mean anything. People make promises because its something to get the other person to shut up.

Promises meant nothing to poor desperate me.

So yes. Second chapter. I'd like to thank all of 3 reviewers Animefreakkagome, Lemae, and orosai.

Animefreakkagome- glad you liked it.

Lemae- yeah I'm working on the separation of characters. Unlike some people I don't really have the best computer in the world. So you know. And none taken.

orosai- that's fine. I understand that you think it's a little ok. Not everyone likes the crazy Sakura…. And blood…. And just plain craziness. Speak what you want and I'm happy.

And another note to any readers and reviewers. Flames suck. I probably wont be bothered by them anyways. So if you want to flame away. You just wont be looked upon as my favourite person. Not saying I'll hate you.

Luv Janey


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed. Laughed at the comical girl. She replayed the scene she saw in her first class of the school day. We were sitting on the front lawn. Our backs resting on the large building. The wind blew her strawberry blonde hair into my face. Sarah. Her name was Sarah. She had eyes like mine, but were rimmed with dark blue and had a golden touch to them. We hoped. Hoped we could stay friends forever.

I laid on the hospital bed. No not strapped to it. I hadn't earned that punishment yet. I was thinking. Thinking about random things. Watching. Watching different scenes take place in front of only my eyes. Poor…. Me. There was nothing else now. It was just poor me. Was I ever going to get out of here? God I hoped so. Was that boy going to keep his promise? Probably not. But what was I thinking? Promises didn't mean anything. They were only words with a hint of a promising voice behind the words.

They say "Time to eat"

I say "Fine"

They say "What no back talk today?"

I say "Unless you want it"

They say "No thank you"

I say "Screw you."

………..

I wondered what happened to the girl after I left the day before. I really hoped she didn't continue to be so violent. I looked at my arm. There were deep tooth marks that were bound to scar. I remembered the look in her eyes. She was scared and looked vengeful. For what? I didn't know. Maybe something happened to her before she forgot everything. It was weird. It was like I was the only one that could see it. See something in her that was dying. Dying to tell the truth. All I knew was that she had shot someone. Could it have been a boyfriend? A father? A friend? Of course how would I know. The girl lost her memory. She couldn't even tell who I was. But I didn't think I did anything that would stick to her mind.

……..

The boy came to see me again. No I did not try to bite his arm off again. I think he deserved a day without someone trying to kill him. Instead we walked outside in the private garden. We were pretty much alone. Save for the ever watchful doctor that had a sedative needle just in case I decided to do something crazy like smell a flower.

"Why did you come back?" I say

"I wanted to see how you were doing" He says

"Want to say the real reason" I say

"Like what? I'm here because I have sympathy for you?" He says

"It sounds more honest" I say

"Honesty comes in different forms" He says

Honesty. Also a stupid word. Honesty honesty honesty. When you say it three times in a row, it sounds like nothing. Just a voice saying a stupid word.

………………

After I left the girl in her room again, I went to talk to the doctor.

I say "I want to ask you something"

They say "What is it?"

I say "Can you let Kinomoto Sakura out? I think she deserves it"

They say "I'm sorry but we cant do that. For all I know she might just get back to her old habits"

I say "I'll take care of her"

They say "We cant let her go. I don't think she will be leaving this hospital for a very long time"

I say "No. You cant do that to her. Being here is what makes her crazy"

They say "I think it is of her own actions that she came here and her own actions that she continuously acts. She is dangerous to you and herself"

I say "She needs out! Am I the only one who understands that!"

They say "Please sir don't yell. This is a hospital. I think you should head out yourself. You can do no good for this girl. She brought this upon herself. And she will get over it herself. Until she realizes that we cannot let her go. Now please leave. Quietly"

It was obvious that the doctor had the last word. I glared at him before I turned to leave.

I say "Asshole"

Then walk out the door and head towards my house. I wanted her to be out. She needed it. I would make sure she got what she needed. It sounds like obsession. Maybe it is. But for once, I think I really care for someone that needs help.

………

I had a restless sleep. Poor me just laid there looking up at the ceiling. Some words were scratched on the white ceiling. It was in Japanese.

あなたの精神の勇気

I couldn't tell what it said. It was dark in the room with only little light. I didn't bother trying to figure out what it meant. I just guessed that it was some sort of vandalizing opportunity someone just happened to have and wrote some sort of profanity.

A scream. I heard a scream. A blood curdling scream. A name shouted out. Was it my name? No. Someone else's. I saw her. The girl I laughed with. The girl I longed to be friends forever with.

Sarah.

She stood there. Glistening water running down her face. Almost like a water fall. She looked at me. Her eyes screamed murder. Her eyes screamed torture. Her eyes screamed at me. Poor me.

It all left. In one flash. I saw everything before me that belonged to the hospital room. If it wasn't for the lack of air, I think I would have killed myself from holding my breath. Sweat ran down my face. It was cold. I shivered under my own skin.

What had happened?

Another dream. Nightmare. Memory. Whatever it was…. It scared me. Then I saw his face. The boy. He looked sad. Sad for someone……Me. He looked sad for me. He hid his face behind his deep brown bangs. Like he was ashamed. Ashamed of what I did. Ashamed of what I am. Ashamed of me.

………….

I didn't know what I was doing. Hell do I ever know what I am doing? Obviously not. I snuck back to the hospital. Past the secretary who was conveniently busy filing her long nails. Past the other residents of the hospital. And finally made it to the girls room. I looked in. She was in her trademark position. Laying flat on her back and looking up at the ceiling. She seemed at little uneasy. Like something terrible was going to happen. Maybe something was. Maybe me sneaking back there was the worst thing I could do to her. But it was worth a try.

I opened up the door. Her head slowly turned to look at me.

…………

The door opened to my room. Light flooded in and I saw the Japanese markings on the ceiling.

_Courage of your soul_

It said.

Maybe it was a sign. Maybe I was just thinking craziness. I slowly turned my head to have my eyes look upon the boy. He closed the door behind him and looked back at me.

I say "What are you doing here?"

It seemed like my favourite question.

He says "I'm here to get you out"

I say "Your crazy"

He says "I know"

I say "So how are you planning this genius? You have a baseball bat or a hammer? You know, make sure no one tries to call for help cause there's two loony runaways"

He says "Good idea. Know where we can find one?"

I say "Yeah. Up your ass"

He says "Harsh. Come on. If you want out now's your chance"

It was a hard deal to pass up. I get out. I get to rip the fools head off. All in one big package. I like it.

………

We tiptoed outside of the room. Slowly making our way to the front door. The girl close behind me.

"Yes we really should take care of that" Someone said.

It came from behind us. I turned my head to see the doctor I had, had controversy with before. Damn. This was just the thing I didn't need getting in the way of the process.

"Sir she's not in her room" another guy said.

"What! Where is she!" he said.

"I'll send people to look around for her" 'guy' said.

Footsteps neared us. There was an open closet. I shoved the girl into the closet along with myself. We hid in the corner, my body covering hers. I guess wearing all black does do you some good when your hiding in the dark.

The footsteps walked past us. I waited a second until I looked out to check if anyone else was in the hallway. 'Guy' was gone and the doctor was also not in the halls so I took that chance to creep in the hallways again.

"Wait" she says.

"What? We got to go!" I say.

"There's another way out" she says.

She turned in a different direction. Basically back towards her room. But she passed it and headed down the hallway. She turned down another hall, only to back up around the corner again. Having me successfully bump into her.

"What?" I say.

"Bad people" She says almost like a child.

"Oh" I say.

This sucked. I bet they were looking for the girl as well.

"Do you have a plan now?" I ask.

"Umm how do you feel about running around like a crazy man me hiding in a closet, once they go past me and get you I book it out the door?" she says.

"It could work. But how about you hide in a closet while I run around showing them where you went, you and I book it out of the door? I think that's a much better idea. I don't need people thinking I am more crazy than I already am." I say.

I don't give her time to say anything else. I just run down to the men and start babbling off where I saw the girl and ran with them until we were past the girl. I let them run the rest of the way down the hall.

"Well done. Couldn't have done it better myself" she says coming out from where she was hiding.

………….

I led the boy down the rest of the hall. I turned one more corner to find what I wanted.

The emergency exit door.

No. It does not set off an alarm like it says it does. I tried it one day. Thought I'd take my chances. That only served me a room suspension. Lucky me.

I opened it up to find snow gracefully falling to the ground. The cold wind traveled up the back of my sweater and wrapped itself around my legs through my jeans. Fresh air. I loved it.

"Come on. We better get out of here before they start looking for you in bigger areas" he says.

"Yeah" I say.

We run out of the parking lot and into the deserted road. The snow swirling around us. Well kind of half blinding me cause we were running into the snow. I just followed a dark figure in front of me. Waiting for the end.

…………………

Yes so chapter three. Took me a while to think of how to write it but all the same its here.

Luv Janey


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a voice. A voice that belonged to… him. Him who smiled at me and made me blush. How disgusting. Him who wrapped his arms around me. How disgusting. Him who I liked. Not loved. Never loved. Love has no meaning. Its just another word that people say that makes another person fall head over heels for them. Just a word. Just a word that he always said to me. But in turn…. I never loved him.

Where did we go? I didn't know. Some house that took about half an hour to get there. I felt warmth. It wrapped around me like the warm wind on a summer day. But it felt soft. It caressed my whole body. The boy. He brought me here didn't he? Of course he did. The little asshole got me out of the Rehab hospital and brought me here. Why? I didn't know. Sympathy I guess.

………………….

It was about seven in the morning when I woke up. I had about fifteen blankets piled up on me. It was freezing last night in the snow. I was still a little chilled. Sitting up I looked at the girl I had brought home with me. She laid on the couch in my bed room. She too covered in blankets. She was still sound asleep so I decided to have a shower to help me keep warm.

I went onto the bathroom and started the water. Slowly taking my clothes off I looked into the mirror. There I saw the person I hated. The person I wished I never was.

Sighing I got into the shower. The impact of the water on my chest made me feel like nothing. Feel like the water was running through just air. It was so light but so soothing. The water dripped down my face and over my arms. How I wished I could have stayed in there forever.

……………

I came to full consciousness. A heavy weight was sprawled across me. I pushed off the blankets and they fell to the floor. I rubbed my eyes free from the blurriness in them. I took a good look around. Yep. I remembered coming in there the night before. The boy offered me his bed but I refused. Don't know why. But I should have taken the offer. Either way a slept fine on the old couch.

I stood up, catching my balance. I heard the shower going from somewhere in the room. I guessed it was the boy showering. That was alright. I wanted to look around. See if I could find the front door.

I think the boy lived alone. It was a small house. Kind of beaten up and dark. Not exactly the dream place of a little girl. It wasn't very messy. There just wasn't much to the house. I managed to find my way to the kitchen. That was a lot of help. There was no other door that I presumed led outside. I turned from the kitchen and walked back the way I came and turned down into another room. It looked like the living room. The only thing that remotely looked like a door was a sliding window. I walked over to it and tried to nudge it open. When it didn't move I used more force successfully leaving the window still closed. Either this boy knew my plan and locked all of the windows and hid the doors somewhere or the house had a grudge against me.

Huffing I stomped out of the room to turn down the hallway. All I found was the door that I think led to the basement. I didn't think there would be any door leading out there so I turned back around. I stopped in the middle of the hallway where the stairs met the carpeted ground.

This was impossible. How could anyone get lost inside a small house looking for the door out? Me obviously. Poor me.

A ringing sound came to my ears. Was it just an annoying buzz in my head? No. Was it someone ringing the door bell if there was one? No. Was it the phone? Probably. I think I remembered seeing it in the living room.

I walked over to the small room and laid my eyes on the ever ringing phone. I wondered whether I should have picked it up or not. I didn't hear the boy making any move to get it. So I thought he wouldn't mind that I answer it.

…………..

I took a while longer in the shower. Well more like an hour. I got out, wrapping a towel over the lower half of my body. I had forgotten new clean clothes to wear so I had to go out in just a towel. Kind of hoping the girl was still asleep. I poked my head out of the door to see she wasn't in the room. The blankets that I had put on her were thrown to the ground. Now I kind of hoped that she was still in the room.

I pulled on my clothes quickly and left towards the downstairs of the house. I looked into the kitchen and didn't find her. But I heard a voice coming from the living room. I crept over there and hid behind the door way. I looked in and saw the girl talking to someone on the phone.

She says "No sorry I don't know what you are talking about"…..

"I told you. I am his girlfriend"…..

"No I have not seen another girl around here"…..

" He is still asleep. He went out drinking last night"…..

"Why? I told you already that there was no other girl in the house. I think I would notice"….

"I really don't think you should. He gets cranky when people bug him over stupid things like this especially if he has a hangover"….

" No wait-… Ugh. Stupid people. Now I am really going to have to find that door"

I got kind of confused. Why was she looking for the door? I came around the corner so I could see her fully. She turned around and looked at me. She wasn't surprised. I think she knew I was there.

"They are coming" she says

"Who is?" I say

"People from the hospital. They think I am here" she says

"Oh so that's why you said you were my girlfriend and you hadn't seen another girl and that I was hung over… good plan, but yet they are coming anyways. Not so good" I say

"You think. I have to get out of here. Show me the front door and I'll leave without a word" she says

"No. I cant let you do that. Not when I know you could go back to your old habits and die" I say

"Why do you care so much?" She says

"Don't know. Maybe its for your own good" I say

"Maybe you should just stop trying" she says

"Not when they are coming for you. Come on. I'll get you out of here" I say

She doesn't say anything else. Just looks at me like I am the craziest person she has seen. Maybe I am. But all I know is that I had a plan. It would take a little bit, but I was willing to do it.

I led the girl to the door out. It was kind of in a weird spot. We had to go down the basement and up another pair of stairs to the garage.

………..

So that was where he hid the door. Sneaky guy. It went into the garage where I saw nothing but a broken down car with no wheels. So this was our get away plan? Ride the broken car out of town. Yep. That wont be suspicious. They will only follow the scratch marks from the car.

In stead of going to the car we walked past it and out of the garage. Oh I got it. We'll walk. Wouldn't get to far with that. The boy jumped over the fence and looked at me through it. This guy was crazy.

"Are you just going to stand there all day and the them catch you or would you rather get away?" He says

Smart ass.

I hopped over the fence just as easily as he did. We continued to run over to another house that was a little ways down.

"Where are we going?" I say

"To a friends house. He going to help us get you out" he says

Great more people for me to meet. We came to a large house down the street. The boy knocked on the door. It opened up so that I saw another boy standing there.

"Sayoran. Its nice to see you again" 'guy' says.

"Eriol. I need your help. I need to borrow a car" he says

"Would she have anything to do with it?" 'guy' says

I would have liked to shoot… Errol or whatever his name was. Nosy little bastard.

"Fine. But I swear this is the last one I ever lend to you" 'guy' says

The boy looked at me.

"This is all you have?" I say

"I don't see you suggesting anything" he says

I rolled my eyes. ' Guy' came back with car keys. The boy thanked him and went to the side of the house. There were about six parked cars in the drive way. The boy walked over to a shiny black one that was the closest to us. I was never good with car names all I knew was that it was flashy and looked good.

………………

Eriol was always there for me. Even if I did just happen to crash a few of his cars. That's alright. The guys rich.

The girl and I got into the car. I new a lot about cars and such. I just never got around to fixing the trash that sat in my garage. I pulled out of the drive way and headed away from town. I knew where to go. It would only take about a day or two to get there.

"Where are we going?" she says

"I'm taking you out of town. They wont be able to find you where we are going" I say

"Excuse me? We?" she says

"Yes. You don't expect me to just leave you out there alone do you?" I say

"I'd be better off if you did" she says

"You would starve to death" I say

"Good" she says

This girl really hated living. Of course I did too, but I wasn't so open about it. She just didn't care. If it was a contest between the two of us she would lose really fast.

I wasn't about to let her do that.

………..

Ok so they are away. What's going to happen next? Don't know but I cant wait to write and find out. Oh and Lemae ya the reason why they its like "he says" "I say" is because its like they have no emotion. Sorry if its a little unclear.

Luv Janey


End file.
